


The End Game

by NavajoLovesDestiel, Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel is a Scientist, Castiel is rich, Castiel won't let Dean GO, Dean Loves Benny, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean and Castiel get married, Dean is a player, Dean meets Cas at a Dog Park, Dean wants a divorce, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, John Winchester is a Player, M/M, The End Game, dean is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Dean Winchester is a wealthy business man that any woman would love to marry. His father, even wealthier and just as admired. What is their secret to success? They play the field like experts, finding the richest of the rich, marrying them, then divorcing them for half of their assets. But something happens this time; Dean runs into what will be the last game he plays, a wealthy Scientist named Castiel Novak. No matter how often he reminds himself of the End Game, his heart just cannot handle letting this one go.  What happens when Castiel finds out it was all a sham? Will they remain together, or will Dean pick himself up and go back to his old ways?





	1. Pawing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



Castiel walked into the dog park and took Balthazar off his leash. "Go on now, baby, play with the dogs." He sat down to watch his poodle sniff and roll over on his belly for another dog.

About half an hour passed, and a German Shepherd came barreling over to Castiel, then leapt up to place his feet on his chest, licking his face.

"Oh no, c'mon Charlie, what did I tell you about pummeling Strangers?" Dean jogged up to Castiel and slowed his gait, stopping to pry the dog from the other man. "I'm so sorry."

Castiel giggled when his face was licked. He pet the dog's head, then looked up at his owner. He had to remember to breathe. The guy was gorgeous.

"Oh it's okay, he's just being friendly." Castiel reassured the man.

Dean sat down next to Castiel on the bench and sighed heavily as Charlie ran off to play with the other dogs. 

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Dean Winchester." Dean extended his hand to shake the other man's.

Castiel shook Dean's hand. 

"Nice to meet you as well, Dean. I'm Castiel Novak. Cas to my friends."

Dean nodded with a grin. 

"Cas it is, then? That name sounds familiar... you an underwear model or something?" Dean winked.

Castiel blushed and looked down.

"Hardly. I'm a scientist. But are you flirting with me, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel certainly hoped he was. 

Dean bit his lower lip. "Alright, you caught me. I sent Charlie over to break the ice. He is my wingman, after all." Dean chuckled. 

Castiel smiled and tilted his head. 

"You did? You wanted to meet me?" Castiel was sort of taken aback. He was not used to handsome men wanting to meet him, he was just a dorky geek. At least, that's what his brothers told him.

Dean glanced out toward the dogs, then back to the scientist. 

"Well, you are quite handsome. It would be an awful mistake if I missed out on such a gorgeous man. Which one is yours?"

Castiel took a deep breath. No one ever told him he was handsome. 

"Uh, there..." Castiel pointed at Balthazar. "The poodle." He called Balthazar over, and Charlie promptly started sniffing Balthazar's ass. Balthazar stood still with his legs parted and let Charlie have his way.

Dean smiled. "Beautiful poodle, pure pedigree?" He reached out and ran a hand over Charlie's face. "Char, that's enough." 

Castiel pulled Balthazar away from Charlie. 

"Yes, he is. I bought him when I got my first big check. I needed companionship and he just caught my eye. Is Charlie a pure breed?"

Dean pursed his lips. "Ehhh, maybe? I got him through a friend named Charlie. She takes in puppy strays."

"That's wonderful. It's great that she does that, and that you gave Charlie a home. " Castiel was pretty taken with Dean. but he had to get going soon. He toyed with the idea of asking Dean out, but he was too shy.

"I have to get going... it was nice to meet you." Dean pouted. "Well hey, since the boys have gotten friendly, maybe we could meet up again sometime?" He hoped the other man would take his offer.

Castiel clipped the leash back on Balthazar's collar. 

"Well, um... How about we meet for drinks later?" He couldn't believe he was being so bold but he really wanted to get to know Dean better.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Alright. When and where?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed in Castiel's name for a new contact, then handed it over.

Castiel took Dean's phone and put his number in. 

"How about the Silver Room, say six?"

Dean took his phone back and sent Castiel a text. "It's a date."

Castiel looked at his phone and smiled. 

"Wonderful, I'll see you then." He pulled Balthazar away from Charlie and walked out of the park, feeling like he was floating on air.

Dean texted his father. 

 

**|| Date at six tonight.**

 

He placed his phone back in his pocket and turned to round Charlie up to head out himself.

Castiel went back to work. He hated staying in the office, It was not what he became a scientist for, but now, everyone wanted a piece of him, it seemed like, He sat back and thought about Dean Winchester. He was sort of excited about meeting the guy for drinks. He hadn't been on a date in what seemed like forever. He hoped they got along.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was five fifty, and Dean Winchester was sitting at the bar in the Silver room, sipping a whiskey on the rocks. He checked his watch and smirked. He hoped he wouldn't be stood up, but had a feeling that wasn't the case.

Castiel walked in, feeling very nervous. He hoped Dean was there, he'd feel pretty stupid if he got stood up. But one glance around and he saw Dean at the bar. He walked up to the guy and smiled.

"What are you drinking, Dean?"

Dean smiled warmly when he saw Castiel enter. He turned and stood from his seat to hug the shorter man, then he glanced to his glass. 

"Crown, and what would you like?" Dean settled back into his seat.

Castiel hugged Dean back and sat down next to him. 

"That's fine. I was sort of afraid you wouldn't show up, to be honest."

Dean shook his head. "I would never do a thing like that. You are a rare catch, I would be silly to stand you up." Dean motioned to the bartender to bring another Crown.

Castiel looked at Dean with his head tilted and his eyes squinted. 

"You think I'm a rare catch? What exact drugs are you on?"

Dean scoffed. "Please. Brains and looks are hard to come by these days. Super models typically have no brains, and no offense, but most scientists are hideous." Dean picked his glass up and sipped it.

Castiel chuckled. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess some of my colleagues are pretty ugly." He took a sip of his drink. "But I'm not exactly used to getting lucky at the dog park."

Dean chuckled. "I have to admit, that was my last place I'd choose to grab a date. Looks like today was luck of the draw." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You mind?"

Castiel shook his head. 

"Not at all. I don't smoke but I don't mind if you do." Castiel took another sip of his drink. He couldn't believe he was this lucky. 

Dean struck one up, then glanced at the scientist. 

"So what kinda science do you partake in?"

Castiel sighed. "I'm a neuroscientist. I discovered a cure for one form of seizure disorder. But now I'm stuck in an office all day long and I hate it. I just want to be in a lab. What do you do?"

Dean raised both brows and seemed impressed. 

"Wow. I can't compete with that. I buy and restore classic cars, then resell them at Barrett Jackson or any other big auctions I can find." Dean took another drag of his smoke, then took a swig of his whiskey, then motioned for a refill.

"Oh, I love a man who works with his hands! I always admired anyone who can work on cars. I'm all thumbs when it comes to anything mechanical." Castiel perked up.

Dean winked. "I will have to show you my personal garage some time." He took the refilled glass for another swig. "So what do you do for fun?"

Castiel sat and thought. What did he do for fun? He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually had any fun. 

"I guess nothing. I'm a pretty dull guy. What do you do for fun?"

Dean peaked a brow. "You mentioned wanting to be in a lab. Would you call that fun?" 

Castiel sighed. "Well, yeah, I guess. But that is hardly anyone else's idea of fun." He felt like he was a total loser with Dean. He wasn't good at conversation nor was anything he did even remotely interesting. 

Dean leaned in. "Wanna go snort coke off a hooker's ass?" He winked at him with a grin. 

Castiel giggled. "Now that sounds like fun! Do that often, do you?" 

Dean snorted. "Maybe a time or two, not exactly what it's cracked out to be- no pun intended." He stubbed his cigarette out, then sipped his whiskey. "You like to take rides for fun?"

Castiel wondered if Dean really had done that or not. When he was asked about a ride, he perked up. 

"That sounds like a lot of fun too. Are you offering?"

Dean turned and stood, then threw a fifty down on the bar top. 

"Let's go. That is if you can handle a sixty seven Impala." Dean winked again.

Castiel downed the rest of his drink and stood up. 

"A sixty seven impala sounds wonderful." He walked out of the bar feeling like he was going on a real adventure.

Dean led Castiel to the valet who fetched the beast. Once it came roaring up, Dean opened the passenger side door for his guest, then ran around the driver's side. He handed the valet a fifty and hopped in. 

"Meet Baby. This is my pride and joy." Dean smirked as he caressed the dashboard and pat it lovingly. 

Castiel felt a thrill run through him at the sight of the car. He got in and looked at it lovingly. 

"She's beautiful, Dean. Wow." Castiel looked around. 

Dean grinned. "Damn right she is." He pulled out of the parking lot and took her on the road. "So before you became famous, what did you do for fun?"

Castiel thought back. He hated to admit it, but he was pretty wild in college. 

"To be honest, I smoked a lot of weed and partied a lot. I guess I'm lucky I made it through college as well as I did." He grabbed the armrest and held on as Dean accelerated.

Dean looked shocked. 

"Yeah? You don't do any of that now?" 

Castiel turned to look at Dean. 

"Not really. I haven't got all that much time to party anymore, and no one to smoke weed with. Smoking by yourself isn't that much fun. I guess I just got caught up in too many serious things, just trying to find that cure. And by then, I hardly had any friends left."

Dean was silent a moment, then glanced over to the man in his passenger seat. 

"You up to smoking tonight? I got some good shit at my place." Dean glanced back at the road.

Castiel grinned. "Hell yeah, I'm up for that! Let's go." Castiel felt like throwing caution to the wind with Dean. After all, he was due some fun, wasn't he? 

Dean took the acceptance with stride and turned to head in the direction of his loft. It took a good ten minutes, and when he arrived, he led the man up the elevator to his place. The building itself was old, but when he got to the loft, it was immaculate. He stepped off the elevator and threw his keys on a side table. 

"Make yourself at home." Dean smiled and headed to the bar in the corner.

"You've got a beautiful place here. Dean. Who did your decorating?" Castiel walked to the couch and sat down.

Dean grabbed a baggie from behind the bar along with his bowl and walked to the couch. He handed them over and sat down next to Castiel. 

"You get greens." Dean grabbed his cigarettes. "I paid a decorator."

Castiel took the baggie and looked at it. 

"You got a bong?" He was nervous as hell, but determined to have a good time. If this was his only date with Dean, he wanted to make the most of it.

Dean smiled wide and walked over to the bar to pull out a beautiful glass bong. He grabbed his best bottle of vodka. 

"Feelin' wild tonight?" He cracked the bottle open and began to pour the liquid into the bong. 

Castiel nodded. "I am indeed, feeling wild." He watched Dean pour the vodka into the bong and load the bowl. He looked Dean up and down when he knew he wasn't looking. He was a tasty-looking morsel of man.

Dean put the vodka away and set the bong in front of Castiel and smirked. 

"Greens, my friend." He waited as he watched the other take the first hit.

Castiel took a good long toke. He pulled the stem and held his breath like a champ, then exhaled. 

"Damn, that's nice."

Dean chuckled, then took the bong to take his own hit. He held his breath, then turned to face the other, offering him a shotgun as he exhaled.

Castiel put his lips to Dean's and inhaled. He took a deep breath but left his lips on Dean's for a moment longer than necessary.

Dean kissed Castiel after the shotgun, then lifted a hand to cup his face. 

Castiel deepened the kiss, and felt it all the way to his toes. 

Dean pushed his other hand into the other man's hair and pulled him closer, twirling his tongue around the other man's with enthusiasm. He lightly moaned into the kiss.

Castiel ran his tongue over Dean's and moaned himself. He put a hand to the back of Dean's neck and kissed him with all the passion he could. It did occur to him that it had been awhile since he'd had sex, and he hoped he still remembered where everything went. That thought made him giggle in Dean's mouth

Dean smiled and broke the kiss to ask, 

"What you gigglin about, cutie?" His hand caressed his hair gently, and he looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

Castiel blushed. "Oh nothing, it's just been a while since I've had sex. I hope I still remember how to..." and he laughed again.

Dean touched Castiel's lips with his thumb, and grinned. 

"It's like riding a bicycle." Dean then ran a hand down the front of Castiel's body and rested at his belt, then he began to unbuckle it. "Can I taste you?" he whispered softly.

Castiel looked down at Dean undoing his belt. 

"Yeah, you can. But I want to taste you, too, Dean." His cock was filling quickly.

Dean nodded, then worked Castiel's pants down. He removed his own blazer and set it aside, then lowered himself to take the scientist's cock into his mouth. 

Castiel let out a long moan when Dean took his cock in his mouth. He rested his hand on Dean's head and let his head fall back against the back of the couch. 

"Fuck, that feels good..."

Dean fluttered his tongue along the underside of Castiel's cock, and slipped his hand under his balls to cup them, rolling them gently. 

Castiel groaned when Dean cupped his balls. 

"Dean, wait. I don't want to cum yet. I... think I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?"

Dean pulled of Castiel's cock and glanced up with a grin. 

"Sure, baby. Let's head to the bedroom." He stood and led Castiel up the stairs of the loft to his bed.

Castiel held his pants up with one hand and followed Dean. He couldn't believe he'd been so bold, and could even less believe that Dean was a bottom and he was going to let Cas fuck him. 

Dean began to strip down, and as he did, he walked to his bedside table and grabbed the lube. 

"How do you want me?"

Castiel watched Dean strip as he took his own clothes off. He felt his heart skip a beat when Dean asked him how he wanted him. He considered for a moment. 

"Flat on your back. Legs in the air." He wondered if Dean would do it or not. 

Dean pursed his lips and nodded, then rolled onto the bed and lifted his legs. He ran his hand slowly up and down his cock, hard as a rock as he imagined being fucked by the other. 

Castiel crawled over Dean, putting his hands on either side of Dean's hips and leaning over, helping him to hold his legs up. He kissed Dean hard and then kissed and nipped his way down Dean's throat.

Dean kissed him back then caught his breath as those lips trailed down his flesh. He curled his toes and ran his hands up the others arms. 

"Mmm, I cannot wait to feel you inside me." He softly cooed.

Castiel bit lightly on each of Dean's nipples than sat back. He looked at Dean's tight, pink hole and smiled. He grabbed the lube and lubed up his hand. He shoved one finger into Dean all the way to the palm. He held it there. letting Dean relax. 

"I'll try to make it memorable for you." Cas smirked.

Dean bit his lower lip and wiggled, then nodded.   


"Not sure I will ever forget that sexy body." 

Castiel shoved another finger into Dean just as soon as he felt Dean could take it and worked him open. He sat back again and watched his fingers going in and out of Dean's ass. 

"Condom?"

Dean reached into his nightstand and grabbed a couple condoms, different sizes. 

"There ya go."

Castiel looked at them, and chose the largest of them. He pulled his fingers out of Dean's ass and tore it open. He rolled it on and lubed it up. He leaned over Dean and asked quietly. 

"You ready?"

Dean nodded and caught Castiel in a kiss. 

"Have at it, sexy." 

Castiel pushed the head of his cock in past the ring of muscles and paused. He was big and he knew it, so he waited to let Dean adjust. When he felt Dean relax a little, he pushed in half way and held again, watching Dean's face.

Dean swallowed, then pulled Castiel down to kiss him, relaxing so that the man could continue. He had taken some big one in his day, so he was able to adjust and handle him just fine.

Castiel kissed Dean, then sat back again and pushed in all the way. He held there for just a moment, then pulled all the way out again, slapped Dean's hole a couple of times with the head of his cock and then sunk in again. 

Dean groaned with tantalized pleasure. He enjoyed the tease, and soon he started to move his hips, showing what he wanted. 

"Fuck me, Cas... make me scream your name." Dean commanded.

Castiel groaned. "Fuck, you feel good..." He began to fuck Dean hard and fast. He sat back on his heels and pulled Dean toward him, wrapping Dean's legs around his waist.

Dean tightened his thighs around Castiel's waist and pushed his upper body up, wrapping his arms about his neck to ride his lap. He bounced almost perfectly with each counter thrust and moaned every few thrusts, gasping with sharp breaths. 

"You... feel am-mazing!" Dean panted through the jolts of the bounce.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and thrust up into him hard. He kissed Dean's shoulder, then bit it. 

"Gonna fuck you until your neighbors all know my name, baby." Castiel was really getting back into his groove. 

Dean had goosebumps from the bite. He chuckled and rolled his hips, gasping Castiel's name. The bed began to slap the wall with the force of their movements. Dean pressed his fingers into the other man's hair and tugged his head back o that he could kiss him more.

Castiel kissed Dean, then pushed him down on the bed again. He pulled one of Dean's legs up over his shoulder and just fucked him as hard as he possibly could. 

"Don't touch your cock, Dean. I want you to come on my cock or not at all, understand?"

Dean was taken back by the sudden dominance. He placed his hands on the covers and gripped them tight, then dropped his head back as he felt his orgasm rise. 

"Don't stop!" He begged.

Castiel leaned over and growled, 

"Wasn't planning on it, baby." He thrust into Dean a few times as hard as he could then slowed the pace. He wanted to make Dean beg. He had always been aggressive in the sack, and he just hoped it wasn't too much for the man under him.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath, then whimpered as the hips slowed. 

"Ah fuck, please fuck me! Fuck me into the mattress, anything, I'm so close!"

Castiel kissed Dean. “Okay baby.” He fucked Dean with a Frenzy, snapping his hips harder and faster than before. He could tell Dean was close and he wanted to watch Dean come apart under him. “Come for me Dean, now!”

Dean Gasped and tightened around Castiel’s cock. He came hard, and it coated his belly from the angle of his hips. His back arched as he rode out his orgasm, then he collapsed onto the bed, eyes glazed with lust.

“Fuck!” Dean exclaimed.

Castiel smiled at the sight of Dean coming hard. He continued to fuck Dean, now chasing his own orgasm. He could feel it rising, and he thrust hard until it was right there, then he pulled out, tore the condom off and came all over Dean’s ass.

Dean lifted his thighs to his chest and chuckled when he felt the hot, sticky substance coat his ass cheeks. 

“Mmm, please tell me you are gonna lick it off.” Dean mumbled.

Castiel laughed. “Oh, you’d like that? Well, let me see…” He licked Dean almost clean, but kept some on his tongue and moved up to feed it to Dean.

Dean sucked on Castiel’s tongue, then moaned softly, kissing him passionately.

Castiel kissed Dean back, but then pulled away.    
  
“Hah, uh, I tend to get aggressive during sex. I’m sorry if that isn’t okay with you.”

Dean laughed.    
  
“You are adorable. I will push you more next time. Make the bear come out.” He bit his lip, then glanced into the other’s eyes. “Wanna go finish that bong?”

Castiel giggled.

“Okay, adorable, huh? But remember, I can be very fucking aggressive, Dean. And yeah, let’s finish it.”

Dean noted that in his mind and crawled off the bed to go clean up in the bathroom. He left a towel out for Castiel, then walked down stairs nude to plop back on the couch, taking a hit from the bong. 

Castiel cleaned up and followed Dean downstairs also nude. He sat down next to Dean and grabbed the bong, taking a long toke from it.

Dean leaned against Castiel and took the next hit.    
  
“I hope you are staying the night.”

Castiel smiled.

“Is that an invitation? If so, I accept.” He ran his index finger down Dean’s chest and belly, then circled his cock. 

Dean nodded. 

“Most definitely.”


	2. Meeting the Best Friend

“So give me the low down." John sat back in his office chair and crossed his legs. His son had been seeing Castiel Novak for weeks, and he wanted to know if this was going to lead more serious or not. If not, then it was a waste of time. 

"Well, he has an amazing cock..." Dean began.

"Dean... please. You know what I wanna know." John made a face of disgust, and Dean laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah. He is a keeper for sure. We have amazing chemistry, and I am seeing him again tonight. We are almost inseparable. He has shown me his work he did for the seizures, and his home. He's been in my home, I've shown him my car garage, it seems like a done deal." 

"What about his family, he close to 'em?" John asked curiously.

"One brother. The others are off being religious freaks I guess. I haven't met him yet, but he is going to meet Benny in a couple of weeks. I will introduce him to Sam after I meet his brother." 

John nodded and leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk. 

"Don't lose sight of the end game." John looked serious, and Dean acknowledged him. 

"Of course." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was in a hurry to get out of the office. He was meeting Dean after work, and he was going to meet one of Dean's good friends, some guy named Benny. Things were so good with Dean, Castiel could hardly believe it. They were compatible in every way. He was beginning to see a possible future with Dean. 

Dean and Benny sat at the bar in the Silver Room and shoot the shit while they waited on Castiel. Benny had made sure to clean up and look sexy as he could just to get a bit of an eyeful for the one he was about to meet, you know, for future endeavors. 

Castiel walked in and looked around. He was late and he hated that he was, but it couldn't be helped. He smiled brightly when he saw Dean at the bar. He was sitting with a very handsome man that Castiel assumed to be Benny. He walked up to them and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. 

"Sorry I'm late. This must be Benny."

Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist, then kissed him on the lips. 

"Hey baby. Yep, this is Benny. Benny, this is the love of my life." Dean grinned wide. 

Benny extended a hand to shake, and glanced Castiel over. 

"Pleasure's all mine, Cas. Nice to meet ya." The deep southern drawl and scruffy voice greeted the scientist, then he stood and moved over a stool so that Castiel was in the middle.

Castiel loved hearing Dean say he was the love of his life. It never got old. He shook Benny's hand, and smiled at the accent. He sat down between the two men.

"Do I detect a bit of cajun in your accent?"

Benny laughed. "Oi Mon Cher, that you do. I am from Louisiana, born and raised." 

Dean winked at Benny as they spoke, then ordered the bartender to bring them all a drink on his open tab.

Castiel grinned at Benny. "I always wanted to see Louisiana. I think it must be so beautiful." He turned to Dean. "Have you ever been?"

Benny grinned, and Dean nodded. 

"Benny and I go all the time. I always thought it would be nice to get married in New Orleans." Dean winked at Castiel and Benny laughed. 

"He's always said that. He's in love with the Big Easy." 

Castiel blushed just a little, and took a sip of his drink to cover it.

"So, uh... how was your day?" Castiel wanted to change the subject from marriage to something safer.

Dean caught the tension and decided to file that for later. He smiled warmly. 

"My day was wonderful, and yours?" Dean picked up his cigarettes and lit one, taking a deep inhale.

Castiel sighed deeply. 

"Not so good. Had some problems with a new formula I'm working on. I just don't get enough lab time anymore. But never mind." Castiel grabbed Dean's pack and pulled one out. He used Dean's lighter to light it and took a long drag.

Dean peaked his brows. He was shocked Castiel was smoking. 

"We need to build you a lab in your house. That way you can get in there anytime you want and do whatever you want." Dean took a swig of his whiskey, and Benny glanced at Castiel.

"Sorry t'hear that, Cher. Maybe if you do the private lab it will help alleviate stress." Benny added. 

Castiel blew out a lung full of smoke. 

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Dean. I wonder how long it would take to build? I'm sick of the shit I have to take at work." He noticed Dean looking at him smoking. "I used to smoke. I just thought I'd start again, seeing as how you smoke."

Dean shrugged. "Well, if that's what you wanna do baby. I will look into some contractors and price some things." 

Castiel smiled and took another drag from the cigarette. "Thank you. I'd like that." He turned to Benny. "So, what do you do, Benny?"

Benny smiled and replied in a smooth voice, 

"I am a sex therapist. I help couples who are at a standstill, take care of sex addicts and those who just can't quite get what they want."

Castiel looked at Benny with wide eyes. 

"Really? that would be fascinating work. I'd love to talk more with you about it, if that's okay. I mean, sometime..." He looked at Dean to make sure he wasn't overstepping a boundary.

Benny nodded. "Really. And I would love that." 

Dean glanced at Castiel as well and shrugged. 

"Why not? It really is interesting what he does."    


Castiel smiled and nodded. He reached a hand out to cover the one that Dean had on the bar, giving it a squeeze. 

"Well, sometime, anyway. So what are we doing for dinner?"

Dean shrugged. "What would you like to do?" 

Benny ordered another scotch and checked his phone which buzzed. 

Castiel thought for a moment. 

"Well, if Benny wants to come along, I could cook for us."

Benny smiled, "i would love to." 

"Good, then let's blow this joint." Dean stood and threw his tip on the bartop. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel walked to the kitchen and turned on a light. 

"Help yourself to drinks, I'll get started." He was happy that Benny came along. He wanted to be friends with Dean's friends. He didn't really have any friends, just colleagues and Gabe, his brother. He rooted around and came up with stuff to make spaghetti and garlic bread.

Dean pulled three beers out of the fridge, offering one with a kiss to Castiel, another to Benny, then cracked open his own. 

"So I hear ya founded the cure to a certain seizure onset?" Benny asked.

Castiel put on the sauce to simmer, and turned to take the beer from Dean. He turned to Benny. 

"Yes, I worked on it for years, but finally just sort of stumbled onto it. Now I'm working on a treatment for helping people in long-term comas. It's interesting but I spend way too much time on paperwork for my liking."

Benny laughed. "That's the downside to work. But I commend you for doing what you do. That is an honorable job." 

Dean took a swig from his beer and sat down next to Benny at the bar of the kitchen. 

Castiel smiled at the praise. 

"It's just what I know how to do. I've always been interested in the brain and how it works." Castiel leaned against Dean for a moment, then went to check the sauce.

Dean swatted Castiel on the ass as he walked away, then turned to wink at Benny. 

Benny couldn't wait to get a piece of that ass. Castiel was gorgeous. 

"That is one of the reasons I got into field... poking the sexual mind is delicious."

Castiel jumped a little when Dean swatted his ass. He stirred the sauce and put the water on to boil for the pasta. 

"I can imagine. Sex is one of the most basic human instincts and I'd love to hear about your work. I think I would have really enjoyed studying the sexual mind if I had the chance to." Castiel walked back over and sat at the bar next to Dean. He grabbed another of Dean's smokes and took a drink of his beer.

Dean leaned in for a kiss and Benny continued. 

"Why can't you? I could loan you some books so you could study them a bit." 

Castiel kissed Dean, then got up to add the pasta to the boiling water. He checked on the bread, then sat back down. 

"I don't know. I'm so busy right now. But yeah, what the hell, I'll take the books. You never know, I might decide to change my mind."

Benny smiled. "Sounds good." 

Dean pursed his lips. 

"Now you are gunna make him a skilled beast in bed." Dean chuckled.

Castiel blushed. He hurried to dish up dinner to cover his embarrassment. He handed each man a plate and a napkin. 

"Hope you like it. It's my mother's secret recipe... sauce from a jar."

Dean snorted. "My father was the same. Though, after about twelve we had private cooks." 

Dean and Benny bothe began to eat.

Castiel took a bite. "Private cooks, huh? So you've always been privileged. I grew up in a house full of religious nutjobs with little sense and less money."

Benny glanced at Dean, and Dean cleared his throat. 

"Well, sort of." He took another bite. "Financially, but not love." Dean shrugged. 

Castiel frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. There wasn't love in my home when I was growing up either. It's hard to overcome that, but you did a good job. I wish I was as well-adjusted as you are."

Dean scoffed. "You are pretty well adjusted, you just didn't have me yet." He smiled and leaned in to kiss Castiel. Benny rolled his eyes and continued to eat his spaghetti. He had been Dean's best friend since they were kids. John gave him a personal loan to start his practice, and he was Dean's fellow conman anytime there was a lady or man involved they wanted to rob. They had their own personal love affair on the side. 

Castiel kissed Dean back, and went back to his food. "How long have the two of you been friends?" 

Dean took another bite, then licked his lips. 

“Since I was what, seven?” Dean asked his better half, and Benny corrected him.

“Six. We were in kindergarten together, lived down the road from each other.”

Castiel stopped eating and looked at Dean.

“Really? I’m impressed. I hardly had friends and none of them lasted until adulthood. The only person I’ve known since childhood is my older brother.” Castiel sat and thought about Dean and Benny being that close for that long. 

Dean smiled, then kissed Castiel on the temple.

“It’s not the length of time that matters, it’s the quality of love and care you receive that means everything. He glanced briefly to Benny, then back to his plate to finish his spaghetti.

“He’s right yaknow. He is the brother I never had. Always lookin out for me. His father helped me with my practice.” Benny took another bite.

Castiel suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and inadequate. He knew that Dean and Benny were close, and that he never had that in his life. He felt like he was a third wheel, and there was no way that Dean could care about him that much. He got up and cleared the table.

“I, uh, just remembered I have an early meeting in the morning. I think it’s time to call it a night.”

Dean pulled away as Castiel got up, and glanced to Benny. 

“You okay, babe?” Dean stood and walked into the kitchen, slipping his hands around Castiel’s hips from behind.

Castiel was struggling not to cry. He turned in Dean’s arms and put his head into Dean's chest.

“I’m sorry I’m being weird. I don’t mean to embarrass you in front of your good friend.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and stroked his back softly.

“You aren’t baby. You can be weird all you want. Why are you upset?” Dean questioned in a soft voice.

Castiel sniffled. “It’s stupid. It’s just that you and Benny are so close, and I never had that in my life. I feel like I’m coming between you. I don’t know… I just don’t want to get hurt. I feel like I’m going to get hurt here. I care about you, Dean, a lot. And I’m pretty damn sure I don’t deserve you.” He hid his head in Dean’s chest, feeling completely stupid. 

Dean shook his head.

“No, no. Hey, listen, Benny is my best friend. Almost as if we were born twins, that’s all. He’s not going anywhere and neither are you, do you hear me?” Dean pulled Castiel’s face from his chest and looked into his eyes.

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and sniffled again.

“I don’t deserve you. You’re handsome and amazing and so good in bed… you’re everything I’m not.”

Dean scoffed again. 

“Oh, please! You know they say people typically notice their own traits in others first? You are a beautiful man, from those gorgeous eyes to those perfect toes. You rock my world in bed, and your heart is so large, you center your work around it. So shush about what I deserve. I got what I want.”

Castiel blinked and thought about what Dean was saying. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester. You don’t have to love me back, but I do.”

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and smiled. 

“I love you too, Castiel Novak. So much I could marry you tonight.”

Castiel’s heart went into his throat. 

“You.. you want to marry me? Are you insane? I’m not husband material, Dean. I love you madly and I’m thrilled that you love me too, but marriage? No, I can’t marry anyone, Gabe would kill me!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Who runs your life, you or Gabe?”

“Well, Gabe has for most of my life. He says I can’t really take care of myself. I forget to eat when I’m working, sometimes for days and I’ve made myself sick a few times. But when you put it that way, I guess this is something I could decide for myself.” Castiel couldn’t get over the face that Dean actually loved him. 

Dean kissed Castiel on the forehead, then smiled. 

“Good. Besides, you deserve a proper proposal anyway, so relax.” Dean pulled back and walked back toward Benny who was ready to leave.

“It was a pleasure, Cas. Thank you for dinner.” Benny offered another handshake.

Castiel shook Benny’s hand. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to our discussions about the sexual mind.” He turned to Dean and grasped his hand. He was thinking about what Dean had said about marriage.

Benny smiled and nodded. 

“Sure thang, Darlin’. I’lll see you boys later, don’ have too much fun, now.” And with that, Benny showed himself out. 

Dean turned to Castiel and kissed his knuckles. 

Castiel closed his eyes as Dean kissed his hand. 

"I'm sorry I was so weird tonight. I guess that's something you're going to have to get used to... I'm very awkward sometimes."

Dean shrugged. "Think nothing of it, it happens." He kissed his lips softly.

Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. "Can I make up for it, in bed?"

 

Dean chuckled. "Of course baby... last one there gets to be the bottom." Dean pulled away and ran for the stairs.

 

Castiel yelled, "Hey! That's cheating!" and ran after him, laughing.


	3. The Proposal

“So he's self conscious, feels unworthy of love, and bends on your praise. Sounds like a good one." Sam rolled his eyes. He hoped that Dean had a conscience somewhere inside that actually felt bad for hurting these spouses. But again, -he- isn't the one hurting them, is he? No... he is the one they cheat on and warrant a divorce. 

Dean stared at his brother. 

"What? Don't look at me like that, this is all you man. You and Dad. I just handle the books and show up in court." Sam had an outstanding education as an attorney from Stanford, and absolutely refused to hurt anyone else after the few times he slept with some of his father's wives. 

"Shut it. He is perfect. In fact, I kinda like the guy, despite the end game." 

"Dean, you do know you don't have to keep doing this, right?" Sam looked serious for a moment. 

Dean sighed and rubbed his face. 

"Let's drop it. I will do what I gotta do. Besides, it's not like Benny is ever going to pop the question." Dean ordered another drink, and the two waited for Castiel and Gabriel to show up. Dean figured a double date type thing might help Cas this time. 

Castiel shook his head. 

"Let it go, Gabe, Dean is really wonderful and he loves me. I know you can't accept that I can have a serious relationship with a handsome man, but that's your problem, not mine." They walked into the restaurant and he looked for Dean. "There they are. Please, try to be nice for once. For me?"

Gabriel looked in the direction that Castiel was pointing, and whistled softly. 

"Cassie, you really outdid yourself this time. What have you got on him? It must be blackmail is all I'm saying." 

Dean glanced up and stood, waving his boyfriend over. Sam stood as well, waiting for the brothers to join them. 

Castiel walked up and kissed Dean lightly. 

"Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel. Gabe, this is Dean Winchester, and I'm assuming this is his brother, Sam,"

Gabriel held out a hand to shake Dean's. 

"I have to say, you're way above Cassie's usual guy. Not that Cassie has a usual guy anyway. And who is this tall drink of water? Sam? It's very nice to meet you."

Dean kissed Castiel, then shook Gabriel's hand. He chuckled. 

"Nah, I think we are perfect for one another." Dean extended a hand to introduce his brother. 

"Yeah, I'm Sam, nice to meet you both." Sam cleared his throat as Gabriel sized him up, then they all took a seat.

Castiel sighed, muttering under his breath, 

"Gabriel please don't embarrass me." He turned to Sam. "It's a real pleasure to meet you. Dean talks about you all the time. He's very proud of his little brother." He tried to ignore the fact that Gabe was looking at Sam like he wanted to jump him and fuck him in the middle of the restaurant.

Dean kicked Sam under the table and Sam glared. 

"So, uh, I hear you are a neuroscientist. Very commendable." Sam smiled at Castiel, and Dean then looked to Gabriel. "And I hear you are a wedding planner for the wealthy?" 

Gabriel grinned. "Yep. I do weddings for the rich and famous. It's loads of fun, except for the bitchy ones. You know, bridezillas." He stared at Sam like he was dinner.

Castiel grimaced at Dean and mouthed "I"m sorry," He smiled at Sam." I think it's very admirable, being a lawyer. You must have lots of stories to tell." He glanced at Gabe then grabbed a menu. "So, what's everyone having?"

Dean sat back and pursed his lips. 

"I think I'll go with the fettucini alfredo." He set his menu down, and Sam stared at his own, trying to overcome the lion sitting across from him staring at him like he was a raw t-bone.

"Oh yes, many stories." Sam smiled. "I'll take the rotini." He mumbled, then adjusted his tie. 

Gabriel smiled and told the waitress he'd have the lasagna. Castiel chose the linguine. He was trying to think of something to say to distract Gabe from his leering at Sam. 

"Uh, Gabe, whose wedding are you working on?"

Gabriel grinned. "Oh no one, really, just a prince of some tiny country. I don't pay attention as long as they can pay. So, Sam. what kind of law do you practice?"

Dean tried to hide his grin. 

Sam perked up. "Ah, I'm a defense attorney, but I take on just about anything I feel I can handle." 

Castiel smiled at Sam, He felt sorry for the kid, but he couldn't control Gabriel on a good day. 

"That's really interesting, Sam." Castiel turned to Dean. "So, how was your day, babe?" He felt like he was drowning, trying to keep the conversation going.

Dean smiled and took Castiel's hand in his. 

"It was fantastic. One of my cars sold in auction and we picked another up to rebuild." 

Castiel grinned. "That's fantastic, Dean! What kind of car did you pick up?" He kicked Gabriel under the table, trying to get him to stop staring at Sam.

Dean took a swig of his wine, then his eyes sparkled with glee. 

"Fifty seven Chevy Bel Air. This one was baby blue and white trim, so we are going to accentuate that in the restore." 

Sam sat quietly, then decided to lighten the mood a little. 

"So Gabe, do you do family discounts?" Sam smiled. 

Gabriel brightened when Sam talked to him. 

"You mean Cassie here? The chances of him ever getting married are slim and none. But you? Are you planning to get married? I sure hope not." Gabriel slipped his shoe off and put his stocking clad foot into Sam's crotch and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam's face went solemn and he jumped, placing his hand below the table to stop the foot. The last thing he needed was to be hard in the middle of a restaurant. 

"Well, I dunno about that..." Dean began, then stood from the table.

Castiel looked from Gabriel to Sam and then at Dean. He was confused as to what was going on exactly.

Gabriel grinned at Sam and pushed his foot into Sam's crotch further. He turned to look at Dean stand up, wondering what was going on.

Dean pulled Castiel's chair from the table and turned it to face him. He then dropped to a knee and pulled a box out of his pocket, cracking it open to reveal a white gold band embossed with a beautiful two carat amethyst gemstone. 

"Castiel Novak... I know we have only been together a few months, but in that time, I feel that i have truly found my soulmate, the man of my dreams, and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." Dean trembled slightly. "That being said, would you do me the honor of being my husband?" 

Sam choked on his wine, and smiled., still battling the intruding foot.

Castiel nearly fainted. He looked at the ring, and then at Dean's face. 

"I will! I love you and of course I'll marry you!" 

Gabriel was so shocked he let his foot fall back to the floor.

Dean smiled wide and there was a round of applause in the restaurant from the other guests. Dean placed the ring on Castiel's finger then kissed him passionately. 

Sam felt a wave of relief, and turned back to Gabe. 

"So... about those family discounts." 

Gabriel was thunderstruck. 

"Cassie? I mean... what is happening?" He heard Sam's question and grimaced. "I suppose, I need to give them a discount, but I still can't believe this." 

Castiel was equally thunderstruck. He couldn't believe he was engaged to this handsome, sexy man. He kissed Dean with all the passion he had in him. 

"I love you, Dean."

Dean chuckled. "I love you too baby." He stood from his kneel and took a seat once more, waiting on their food. 

Sam smirked, slightly amused at Gabriel's response to the proposal.

Castiel looked at the ring. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

"Look at this, Gabe. Isn't it beautiful?" 

Gabriel looked at the ring, and begrudgingly agreed it was beautiful. He was sort of pissed. He never expected Castiel to get such a gorgeous man and here he was, still single. 

"Where's the waitress?" Gabriel needed a drink in the worst way.

Dean motioned to the waitress, letting her know that the tab was on him. He poured a fresh glass of wine for him and his fiance. Sam got a call and stepped away to answer it. 

Gabriel drank his glass of wine straight down, and ordered a double shot of bourbon. He watched Sam leave and sighed deeply. 

Castiel reached and took Dean's hand. He wished they were somewhere alone and not in the middle of a restaurant with his idiot brother.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's palm, then glanced to Gabriel. 

"It really has been a pleasure meeting you. I think that was his fiance, however." He hated to break it to Gabe that his brother was taken, but it would at least help him from making more of an ass of himself.

Gabriel sighed and drank his shot straight down. He felt like this was one evening he could never get back. Castiel was engaged and Sam was taken. 

Castiel smiled at Gabriel, who had a decidedly sour expression. Then he leaned close to Dean and whispered, 

"I really wish we could get out of here."

Dean whispered back, "After Dinner, baby, then I'm all yours." 

Sam came back and took his seat, and the waitress came over with their dishes. They ate their dinner, and when they were finished, Dean told Gabriel and Sam they were going to head out, and Sam offered to drive Gabriel home. 

Castiel walked out with Dean, feeling like he was floating on air. He couldn't wait to get back to Dean's and show him just how happy he really was. 

Gabriel grinned at the suggestion of getting a ride home from Sam. 

"Why, thanks, Sam! This is very kind of you." He was hoping Sam wasn't as committed to his fiance as it seemed like he was. A man would always hope, right?

Dean got in the car, then paused before firing the engine up. 

"I want to elope. I don't care about anyone else, I just care about you and I. What do ya say?" Dean looked hyped up on life and very excited about the idea. "We can always hold a reception later for family."

Castiel was shocked, but the more he thought about the idea, the more he liked it. It wasn't like he had family after all, and it would save him from Gabriel's constant comments. 

"I love that idea, Dean. When and where?"

Dean looked at his watch. "We could fly into New Orleans tonight and do it tomorrow? I will call Benny to be the witness, he knows all the best places to get married there."

Castiel was thrilled. He hugged Dean and kissed him. 

"Let's do it!"

Dean kissed back, then called Benny. After the call, he got on the internet on his phone and booked three seats first class to New Orleans and took off to Castiel's place so that he could pack some clothing. 

Castiel threw some things in a bag but chewed his fingernail. 

"I don't have a suit! Why don't I have a suit? I'm pathetic."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. 

"We will buy you one tomorrow, baby." He pulled him in for a kiss and got a notification from Benny that he was at the airport. "Alright, let’s go get my clothes and we are on our way!" Dean kissed his fiance again and pulled away, grabbing the bags.

Castiel waited nervously while Dean got a bag packed. He still couldn't believe this was real. He'd only been seeing Dean for a short while, and now they were getting married. He wished his other brothers could be happy for him, but of course, they'd just say it was an abomination and try to pray the gay away again. He was happy that Dean had family that was supportive. He guessed they were his family now, too.

Dean grabbed his bags and they headed out to get in the car. They met Benny at the airport and they were on their way to New Orleans. It was a rather relaxed flight, all the bells and whistles of first class. When they arrived, Dean took Castiel to the more ritzy Hotel on the French Quarter, and they settled in, while Benny settled into his own room. 

Castiel was thrilled the entire way. He had never flown first class before, in spite of the fact that he could easily afford it. Gabriel always said it was a waste of money. The room was beautiful. He put down his bag and gaped at everything. He hugged Dean so tight, Dean said he couldn't breathe. 

"I love it! Everything is perfect. Thank you so much for all of this, Dean. I love you so much."

Dean smirked and kissed his blushing husband to be. 

"Anything for you, baby." Dean pulled back and led him to the big jacuzzi size tub. He began to unbutton Castiel's shirt as he kissed him, then unbuckled his pants and pulled his belt free. 

Castiel stood and let Dean undress him. He was already partially hard, just thinking about getting into the jacuzzi with his fiance. 

Dean undressed himself and turned the water on, then stepped in and held a hand out to take Castiel's. 

Castiel took Dean's hand and stepped into the water. He sat down close to Dean and sighed. 

"Wow, this is awesome. Why haven't I ever done things like this before? Fucking Gabriel and his 'it's too expensive' crap."

Dean moved in front of Castiel and leaned back between his thighs, then grabbed the bottle of wine and the glasses and poured one for each of them. 

"Fuck his attitude. He's just jealous, baby." Dean smiled and sipped the wine. 

Castiel wrapped one arm around Dean and pulled him closer. He took the wine with the other hand and clicked his glass to Dean's. 

"Here's to a long and very erotic marriage."

Dean chuckled. "Mmmhmmm, i can agree to that." He tipped his head back for a kiss.

Castiel kissed Dean passionately. His hand wandered over Dean's chest and belly until it found his cock and began to run his hand along it, feeling it harden. 

"So, who's going to bottom tonight?" Castiel questioned.

Dean turned to face Castiel and crawled into his lap, setting their wine glasses down on the edge of the tub. He slipped his hands into the other man's hair and kissed him with his own fiery passion.

Castiel was hard as a rock and he rubbed his cock along Dean's belly. They kissed for a bit, running their tongues together until Castiel had to break and take a breath.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel down the jaw to his ear and sucked on his earlobe, then down to his neck to suck and form a hickey. Once it was good and formed, he pulled back and whispered into his ear. 

"Make love to me, baby." 

Castiel pushed Dean out of his lap and stood up, grabbing a towel. He pulled Dean out of the water and dried him off. Then he led Dean to the bed.

Dean followed Castiel to the bed, then reached into one of the bags for the lube and a condom. He laid them on the bed and laid back, spreading his thighs to welcome his fiance.

Castiel crawled over Dean and kissed him hard. He sucked and licked his way across Dean's jaw and down his throat. He paused at Dean's collarbone and sucked a mark on it, then he moved to nip and suck each of Dean's nipples to hardness.

Dean moaned and grinned as he was lavished in kisses. This man was putting a spell on him, and for the first time, Dean felt like he was right where he needed to be... he was falling, hard. 

Castiel whispered, hot breath in Dean's ear, 

"I love you so much." He moved down between Dean's legs and kissed the head of Dean's cock, then sucked it down to the root.

Dean muttered out in a quick whimper how much he loved Castiel as well. He arched his back a tad and dipped his fingers into raven locks as his cock was taken hostage in that evil mouth. 

Castiel pulled out all the stops and gave Dean the best head of his life. But just before Dean was about to cum, he pulled off. He grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers, and shoved one into Dean. 

"Gonna fuck you until you walk funny at our wedding."

Dean laughed impishly, then bit his lower lip. 

"I'll hold you to that." 

Castiel growled in his throat and shoved another finger into Dean. 

"Be careful what you wish for...' He worked Dean open and grabbed a condom. 

"I fucking hate using these, We need to get tested." He rolled one on and lubed it up. "You do not have permission to cum until I tell you that you can, understood?"

Dean laid his arms out at his sides and grinned. "Yes Sir." He bit his lower lip in anticipation of the pounding he was about to receive.

Castiel slid in all the way, and held for Dean to relax. When he did, he grabbed one of Dean's legs and pulled it up to his shoulder and began to ram in and out of him.

Dean moaned and got comfortable after his leg was lifted. He gasped the moment those torturous hips slammed into him and reached up to grab ahold of the bars of the headboard.

Castiel slammed in and out of Dean as hard as he could. When he felt he was getting close, he yanked out and slapped Dean's thigh. 

"On your hands and knees, buttercup." While Dean was flipping over, Castiel grabbed his cock at the base and squeezed until the feeling passed, the he grabbed Dean's hips and pushed back in.

Dean groaned with pleasure as Castiel slammed back in. His cock hung heavy with his balls, which began to tighten as he felt his orgasm rise. He used his practice in holding his orgasm to prevent himself from cumming, but muttered, 

"I'm.. so close!" 

Castiel pulled out. He told Dean to get control. He waited until Dean's breathing had returned more or less to normal.    


"I told you not to cum. I'm not done with you by a long shot." He shoved back in and began to pound Dean again.

Dean contained himself, and got straight, able to withstand a bit more he hoped.

"Okay, baby." He huffed.

Castiel fucked Dean relentlessly. Every time he felt even close to coming, he'd pull out and squeeze his cock until he got past it. Finally he felt like he couldn't hold back any more. He told Dean he could come.

Dean felt a wave of relief wash over him, and soon he was coming on the comforter. His come made a mess below them as his cock swung, and he cried out Castiel's name. 

Castiel felt Dean tighten up and he came too. He thrust in and came hard. He pushed in and out through it and then lazily thrust until he was too soft to stay. He pulled out and ditched the condom, falling on the bed next to Dean.

Dean crawled on top of his fiance and grinned. 

"I love you so much..." Dean's mind rattled off to the end game, but he pushed it away.

Castiel cupped Dean's jaw and kissed him. 

"I love you too, Dean. So fucking much."

Dean smirked and looked into those gorgeous eyes. 

"Where have you been all my life?"

Castiel smiled. "I'm not sure. I feel like I was just waiting for you to show up. I still can't believe you love me, let alone that we're getting married in just a few hours." He had a sudden thought. "Don't you need to call your father and Sam?"

Dean shook his head. "Sam knows, and my father is always busy." He shrugged, and rolled to Castiel's clean side. 

"I need a cigarette, care to join me?"

Castiel sighed when Dean said his father was always busy. He hoped it wasn't because of him that Dean didn't tell his dad he was getting married. He smiled and nodded, 

"I'd love to." Castiel pushed the thought of meeting Dean's father away.

Dean stood and walked over to his jacket to grab the pack, then lit one for Castiel and lit one for himself. He crashed down on the couch and grabbed the ashtray, patting the couch next to him.

Castiel sat next to Dean and took a long drag of his smoke. He couldn't get past the worry about Dean's father. 

"Dean, are you worried about telling your father we're getting married? Do you think he won't approve? Or maybe that he wouldn't approve of me."

Dean frowned. 

"No, baby. Trust me, he would approve. Hold on." Dean retrieved his phone and dialed his father's number, then plopped down, laying his head in Castiel's lap. 

"Hey son, what's goin on?" John answered.

"Hey pops. Remember the man I have told you about, Cas?" John chuckled. 

"Of course I do. How are things?" 

"We're getting married, eloping, tomorrow." Dean replied. 

John laughed again and clapped his hands. "Very good, I'm proud of you son." 

"Thanks pops, I love you. You wanna fly in tomorrow and be part?" 

"If I could I would. But the ol lady and I, we got a thing, some charity. I would love to meet him when you are back."John shot the idea down, and Dean glanced to Castiel.

"Alright pops, well you have a good night." They said their goodbyes and John hung up.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean. 

"Thank you. I feel a lot better now." Castiel still felt a little bad for Dean, thinking about how his father would rather go to a charity event than see his son get married, but at least he wanted to meet Castiel and seemed fine with the idea of his son marrying a man.

Dean was relieved. He patted Castiel's cheek, then kissed his belly, extremely happy that they were getting married.

Castiel giggled when Dean kissed his belly. 

"Tickles!" He put a hand in Dean's hair and rubbed his scalp. "So, do we have a plan yet?"

Dean rolled on his side and propped his head up. His left hand traced designs into Castiel's happy trail. 

"Tomorrow, we buy your suit, then schedule a marriage someplace, Benny will handle that part. Then when we show up, we get married and have our honeymoon on the town. Then I am going to fuck your brains out."

Castiel watched Dean's finger trace patterns in his happy trail. 

"Sounds wonderful. I guess it's lucky that Benny knows all about how to get married here. And I especially like the part where you fuck my brains out."

Dean grinned. 

"Speaking of... I think I should practice tonight. It's been a few days since my cock was inside you." Dean tugged Castiel's cock free and licked around the head.

Castiel gasped when Dean licked his cock. 

 

"Oohh, yes, I think that's a great idea. Can't get too much practice..."

 

Dean chuckled and pulled away, grabbing Castiel's hand to take him back to bed.


	4. What happens in New Orleans...

Castiel stood in the shop, getting his suit fitted. He'd paid the tailor handsomely to make the alterations in a hurry. He wanted everything to be perfect and he needed to look his best. He flinched when the tailor took his inseam. He wasn't used to having suits tailored. He'd never had occasion to have one before.

Dean stood to the side and watched the fitting. He grinned wide, knowing that Castiel would look marvelous. 

"That color is beautiful on you, Babe."

Castiel turned to look at Dean and smiled. 

"You really think so? I was sort of thinking something darker, but you seemed to like this one. When do we need to meet Benny?"

Dean glanced at his watch. 

"Three hours. He scheduled it for two PM."

Castiel sighed. He wished the tailor would hurry. 

"I hope this is done on time. I'm getting nervous."

Dean rubbed his hand over Castiel's rear and pinched it.

"They will, we paid them enough." Dean smirked, then leaned in to kiss him.

Castiel kissed Dean back and sighed. He stood still, just praying the tailor would get done. His stomach was in knots.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the cathedral with the officiant and Benny at their side. They signed the application and submitted all documents for the acceptance, and finally faced one another. Dean had the wedding rings in his pocket and handed Castiel his for the exchange of rings.  
  
Castiel stood by Dean's side and let Benny hand over the papers. Then they stood in front of the officiant and he took the ring from Dean. His nerves were raw, but he was so happy he just swallowed them down. When they finally got to the exchange of vows, Castiel repeated them and began to silently cry.

Dean smiled and wiped the tears from his husband's eyes. Truth be told, there were a couple of his own. They exchanged vows, then exchanged rings, and finally it was time to kiss. Dean tipped Castiel back and kissed him deeply, holding him very close.

Castiel fell into his husband's arms and was kissed deeply. When he stood back up, he was crying in earnest.

"I love you so much! I'm so happy, Dean. Thank you, too, Benny for all your help." 

Castiel hugged Benny tightly.

Benny smiled and winked at Dean as they hugged, then pulled back. 

Dean took Castiel's hand and kissed him again, then led him out of the chapel to their limo.

Castiel got into the limo and sat back, taking a deep breath. 

"Where are we going now?"

Dean leaned against him and kissed his lips. 

"To get the marriage certificate and then to our honeymoon."

Castiel kissed Dean with passion. He sucked on Dean's tongue and then remembered Benny was there. He pulled away and grinned.

"I'm really looking forward to the honeymoon portion of this trip."

Dean and Benny both chuckled. 

"Me too, baby." Dean grinned.

Castiel blushed a little but then just shrugged it off. He leaned into Dean and turned his head to kiss Dean again. 

Dean and Castiel kissed the entire way to the court house. When they arrived, they paid cash for their certificate, then headed out in the limo with Benny grabbing his rental car to head on his own way. They spent some time shopping and eating on the French Quarter, then after the dinner boat ride on the Natchez, they called it an evening and headed to their hotel.

Castiel was in heaven. The day had been perfect. He was so in love with Dean he couldn't see straight, and after they got to their room, he grabbed Dean. 

"Someone promised to fuck my brains out, I think. Who could have done that?"

Dean dropped the bags and grinned, walking Castiel backwards to the bedroom. When they arrived, he shoved Castiel onto the bed and demanded he strip. While Castiel stripped, Dean walked over to his bag and retrieved an O ring gag, some velvet rope and a couple of cock rings.

Castiel's eyes got big, but he obeyed Dean. He was naked in no time and waited anxiously for Dean to do whatever he had planned.

Dean walked up to Castiel, then wrapped the gag around his head, popping the ring into his mouth, then buckled it around the back of his head. 

"Stroke yourself hard." Dean instructed, then he began to dis-robe himself, dropping the clothing at his feet as he did. He stroked himself to get hard, then grabbed the rope and tied one to each side of the headboard, then snapped his fingers. "Here." He pointed to the center of the pillows.

Castiel opened his mouth for the gag. It felt weird but he wasn't afraid. He knew Dean would never hurt him. Well, not more than he wanted anyway. He grabbed his cock and stroked it until it was hard and dripping pre cum. When Dean snapped his fingers, Castiel hurried to obey. He got in the middle of the bed and put his ass up on the pillows as instructed.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek. 

"Lay down and lift your arms." Once Castiel obeyed, he tied each rope around his wrists snug but not too tight. He was an expert with proper knots. He then crawled onto the bed and spread Castiel's thighs, slipping the cock ring onto his cock. He opened his mouth, then dipped his head and deep throated Castiel to start, humming as he did.

Castiel tugged at the ropes, but he could clearly see that was no use. Dean knew what he was doing. He gasped when the cock ring was put on his cock, and bit down on the O ring gag, moaning when Dean took his cock all the way down his throat. He jerked up his hips involuntarily. 

Dean pushed his hips down, then released the cock from his mouth. He put the other cock ring on his own cock, then grabbed the lube and a condom. His fingers were lubed up, and he pressed one of them inside his lover. He wiggled it a bit for good measure.

Castiel watched with big eyes when Dean slipped the cock ring on himself. He knew he was in for a long night, and it thrilled him. He gasped again when the finger was shoved into him. He moaned when Dean wiggled it around and tightened up on it.

Dean curled his finger to rub over his lover's prostate. He dipped down, taking Castiel's cock into his mouth once more, and began bobbing his head.

Castiel tried to say something but the gag prevented anything more than an extended groan. He struggled to stay still but Dean's mouth on his aching cock made it almost too hard to accomplish.

Dean bobbed a few more times, then pulled off and pushed another finger in. He began to spread and scissor them, making sure to brush his prostate here and there just for good measure.

“We are going to have a lot of fun baby... and you can't cum until I say so."

Castiel tried to say 'Dean' but it just came out as 'ean' and he gave up. He was so needy at that point, he just wanted Dean's cock in him. He pushed back on Dean's fingers in an attempt to get some relief. He nodded fiercely to let Dean know he understood.

Dean knew Cas wanted his cock, but he was going to prolong the torture a bit for the night before. He pulled away and settled on his calves between Castiel's legs, and grabbed both of their cocks together. He poured lube in his hand, then began to stroke them together, occasionally thrusting his hips to fuck his palms against his husband's cock.

Castiel moaned pitifully. He pulled on the ropes and tired to get them loose but it was pointless. He thrust up into Dean's hand, desperate for some kind of relief. 

"Ease, ease." he was trying to say please but he couldn't. 

Dean chuckled at his little raven haired puddle of sexual frustration. He stopped moving and pushed his fingers into his husband's mouth. 

"Shhh, I am in control for now. We fuck when I decide to. Right baby?"

Castiel groaned but nodded. He ran his tongue over Dean's fingers, the gag prevented him from sucking on them. He felt like crying. His cock was throbbing and he started to plot how he was going to get even with Dean when he got the chance.

Dean pulled his fingers free and pulled away from any contact, he grabbed the lube and pushed three fingers in, finger fucking his husband as he leaned over and kissed up his neck from his chest, then whispered. 

"I love you baby, you are such a good little slut." He nipped at his earlobe, then pulled away and gripped his cock, rubbing the head teasingly against the rim. "You want this, baby?"

Castiel growled in his throat. He looked at Dean with his angriest look and nodded. He wanted it, needed it so badly he had tears beginning in his eyes.

Dean pushed himself in and sank all the way to the limit, and leaned over to kiss his lover on the cheek. 

"Mmm, so tight baby... I'm gonna fuck you senseless." Dean smirked and pulled back, then lifted both of Castiel's thighs over his shoulders and began a nice, hard rhythm in and out.

Castiel groaned with relief when Dean shoved in him. He loved the flash of pain and the burn, and he thrust against his husband. He pulled against the ropes in both frustration and passion. just wishing he could touch Dean. 

"Es, es, ease..." he was trying to say, "Yes, yes, please..."

Dean pounded relentlessly, using his husbands legs as a balance. He rested his hands on the bed on either side of Castiel's body and the sound of the thrusting began to echo throughout the room he was pounding so hard.

Castiel loved being pounded. He met every thrust with one of his own. He wanted to be used by Dean, used for Dean's enjoyment. He hadn't been much into bottoming before Dean, but now he loved it. He wanted to cum so badly but the cock ring kept him from being able to. Tears ran down the sides of his face and into his ears. He was wondering how long Dean was going to keep this up, but he wasn't ready to tap out by any means yet.

Dean continued to pound into Castiel, but pulled out after a moment and tugged at Castiel's right thigh. 

"Flip over." Dean commanded, then once his husband was in place, arms crossed over one another, he slipped back in and continued to pound into him once again relentlessly.

Castiel flipped over and stuck his ass out for his husband. He loved this position, and he pushed back against Dean. He really needed to cum, though. He felt like he would lose his mind if he didn't get to soon. He tightened up on Dean's cock as much as he could, to get him to the point where he needed to cum as badly as Castiel did. 

Dean thrust harder the tighter Castiel became, then gasped. He pulled out, then ripped his cock ring off and fucked Castiel while pulling his husbands ring off as well. 

"Cum for me baby..." he whispered between thrusts.

Castiel groaned and came harder than he ever had in his life. He let it roll over him, losing all sense of time and space and where he was, even. He panted through the gag and tried to speak but he couldn't make words, and not just because of the gag.

Dean gasped and cried out his husband's name as he filled him with his cum. This time, it was bareback because Dean had totally spaced the condom in the heat of the moment.

Castiel heard Dean call out his name and he laid there, panting, trying to tell Dean how much he loved him.

Dean unbuckled the gag to let it fall free, then pulled out and rubbed the length of his slick cock along Castiel's rim, melding with the seeping cum. 

"Fuck, that was amazing, baby..." Dean then tugged at the knots and loosened the ropes around Castiel's wrists.

Castiel looked down and realized Dean hadn't used a condom. 

"Dean! What the fuck did you do? You fucked me bareback? What if I have a disease? What if you do? Oh my god... what were you thinking?"

Dean sat back on his ass. 

"It was good for me, too. Relax, fuck. I don't have any diseases, I forgot, okay?

Castiel frowned, but decided what was done was done. 

"Okay, but still... we need to get tested." He curled up against Dean and sighed. "I'm going to get even with you, you realize that, right?"

Dean was relieved that they weren't going to fight. He chuckled as he caught his breath. 

"Bring it on. I'm ready." Dean kissed his husband on the lips, then caressed his face where the gag bit into his flesh. "You did well tonight, being my little slut. Did you like it?"

Castiel smiled. "I did, I admit it. It was harder than hell but it was very arousing at the same time. You loved to torture me, didn't you?"

Dean scoffed. "Whaaat? Torture? I just prolonged the fucking, that's all."

Castiel smirked. "Oh yeah, just prolonged the fucking, Right. That's why I had an O ring gag in and was tied to the headboard. How exactly did that prolong the fucking?" He was already plotting how to get even with his husband.

Dean laughed. "You couldn't stop me, that's how." He stuck his tongue out.

Castiel poked Dean in the side. 

 

"Oh, you've got it coming. I'm gonna get even with you tomorrow, just you wait. I can't believe I married a guy who loves to torture me. What was I thinking?" He took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.

  
  


Dean chuckled into the kiss and rolled them over onto the bed to cuddle.


	5. Meeting John

After staying in New Orleans for a few days, Dean realized he needed to consider how he was going to handle the end game. They had taken a flight back home, and were in the middle of lunch when he decided to pop an important question. "So are we moving into my place, yours, or getting a new place all together?"

Castiel thought about it for a minute or two. "I think we could be comfortable living in your place. What do you think?"

Dean smiled. "I think we could, but you need a lab, right? Your place is bigger after all. Or we could browse the market for something fresh."

Castiel smiled at that. "Okay, then let's look for something new. I like the idea of a fresh start."

Dean grinned. "Alright. We can start looking tonight." He checked his watch, then sighed. "I have a meeting with my father, I'm sorry baby. We can catch dinner though, yeah?" Dean stood and leaned over to kiss his husband.

Castiel smiled and accepted the kiss. "I hope I get to meet him soon. And I have some things to go over with my banker anyway. I'll see you at dinner."

Dean smiled and left the restaurant to go meet his father.

Castiel went to his bank to arrange to have Dean added to his accounts. Then he met Gabe for a drink. He listened while Gabriel told him he should have gotten a prenup, but he just laughed. "I trust Dean completely. I love him and he loves me." He told Gabriel all about the honeymoon and how much he loved New Orleans. While Gabe said he was happy for Castiel, his eyes were not smiling.

\-----

Dean arrived for dinner at on of the upscale restaurants, knowing Castiel was waiting on him. He headed to their table and removed his coat, then took a seat. "Man, work was hell today." He sighed, then motioned to the waitress for a glass of wine.

Castiel smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I had a good day for the most part." He slid a card across the table to Dean. "I put you on all my bank accounts. You just need to sign the signature card and it's a done deal. I did have a disagreement with Gabe, though. He thought I should have gotten a prenup. Isn't that ridiculous? I told him I trust you completely." 

Dean saw the card, then smiled and pulled a pen from his pocket to sign it. "Of course you can trust me baby." He cleared his throat and waved a hand. "He’s just jealous you’re happy, he’s trying to make you doubt your choices."

Castiel nodded and took a sip of his wine. "So, tell me all about your terrible day.

Dean groaned. "One of my cars was shipped to the wrong address, then we had a discrepancy about the amount won at bidding. Then on top of all that, one of my managers quit. Just exhausting."

Castiel reached an hand out to touch Dean's. "I'm sorry babe. I'll make you forget all about it later." He winked.

Dean smirked. "I can't wait. So let's order some food, then I wanna show you a few houses I found today."

Castiel signaled for the waiter to come over. "Really? Already? I'm excited to see them."

Dean nodded. "I did a little browsing around during lunch." Dean reached into his briefcase and pulled out his tablet, then brought up the page where they were saved. "Take a gander."

Castiel scrolled through the listings, until he came to one that really struck him. He clicked over and looked at the photos and read all about it. "Oh, I really like this one! Do you like it?"

Dean took the tablet and read over the article. He flipped through the photos and smiled. "I love it. It's absolutely gorgeous, fairly new, and has a beautiful view of the water." Dean pursed his lips. "Should we make an offer?"

Castiel smiled brightly. "Yes, we really should." He was thrilled with the idea of a new home. It was like a new beginning for both of them.

Dean smiled. "Then we will." The waitress then came over and Dean allowed Castiel to order first, then he ordered his own dinner. They ate dinner with some idle chit chat, and soon they headed home. Once they got there, Dean walked off to his office to finish up on some paperwork.

Castiel looked at the listing for the house again. It was thrilling to him that they were going to buy a home together. It really was the beginning of their life, and Castiel just knew it would be a long and very good life.

Dean was in his office for five hours. Between work and talking on skype with his brother, Benny and his father, he was a busy man.

Castiel sighed and wandered around the apartment. He wished Dean would come out. Finally, he knocked on the door to the den. "Dean? Will you be done soon? I'm thinking of going to bed."

Dean was laughing with his father, and he glanced to his husband. "I'll be there shortly, babe. Come say hi to pops." He motioned him over.

Castiel felt very uncomfortable, but walked over to the laptop and said, "Hello, Mr. Winchester." He was struck with how handsome the man was. That was obviously where Dean got his good looks from.

"Ahhh, Call me John. Nice to meet ya Cas." John retorted.

Castiel smiled shyly. "Okay, John. It's very nice to meet you as well. I'm hoping we can meet in person soon."

John laughed. "Of course. I'll be back in town next week, how about lunch?"

Castiel looked at Dean for some kind of approval. He nodded, and Castiel said, "Of course, John, lunch would be wonderful." He hoped that Dean would be there too, he didn't like the idea of having to meet his new father-in-law alone.

Dean smirked and patted Castiel on the rear. "Lunch it is, pops. Call me when you're back and we'll set it up. I gotta go now tho, I'll talk to ya tomorrow." "Alright son, I love you. Good night son in law." John then hung up, and Dean pulled Castiel into his lap. "I am absolutely pooped."

Castiel fell into Dean's lap. "I can imagine. You've been at it for hours. So, I finally get to meet the infamous John Winchester, huh?"

Dean perked a brow. "He's infamous huh?" He stuck his tongue out, then chuckled. "Yup, looks like we'll be having lunch with him next week. Good job, you did what most are unable to do."

Castiel chuckled when Dean stuck out his tongue. He felt a little fear at Dean's words, but he knew he had to meet the man and win him over. And that, he was determined to do.

\-------

It was the next Thursday, and Castiel and Dean arrived at the ritzy restaurant John made reservations for. The valet took the Impala, and Dean walked Castiel in with an arm around his lower back. "John Winchester's table, please." Dean told the host, who knew him already. She smiled, grabbed two menus and led the couple to his table in the back. Once they arrived, John stood in all his glory. Gold rolex, gold chain, even a gold pocket watch chain hooked to his vest leading to a hidden pocket. He extended his arms and took his son into a warm embrace, kissing both of his cheeks. "Good to see you my son, and this must be the cute thing you married." He hugged Castiel and whispered into his ear, "Welcome to the family, son."

Castiel thought that John looked gaudy, but of course he didn't do anything but smile at the man. He watched John kiss each of Dean's cheeks, and then accepted the hug. "Thank you so much, John. it means the world to me."

Castiel opened his menu. He wasn't really hungry, so he looked at the salads.

John took a seat and he fetched the waitress for a fresh bottle of scotch and two more glasses. "Good to finally meet the son in law. So tell me about you, Cas. What you do, how ya'll met."

Castiel took a swallow of his drink. "Well, I'm a neurosciencest. I try to find ways to help people who are in persistent comas. And Dean and I met in a dog park of all places." He really wanted to make a good impression. It was obvious that Dean and his father were close, and he felt like he was under intense scrutiny. 

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's hand, then glanced to his father with a smirk. "Ahh, I see Charlie put on all the stops, huh?" John laughed, then took a swig from his scotch. "Yeah, he's my wingman. Cas has a pretty poodle." Dean smiled at Cas.

Castiel smiled shyly. "Well, Charlie is a beautiful dog as well. And they seem to get along well." He struggled to think of anything to say. He was immensely uncomfortable. "We had a wonderful time in New Orleans."

John smiled. "Ah yes. My son loves that city. I’m happy for you two. Maybe we can arrange a banquet for the family to attend to celebrate." Dean squeezed Castiel's hand. "Yes, that sound great, what do you think babe?"

Castiel nodded. "That would be wonderful. I think you are so lucky to have a close family. I wish mine was."

Dean leaned over to kiss Castiel. "Now it's yours."

Castiel accepted the kiss and squeezed Dean's hand. "Thank you. Both of you. It means a lot to me to have family that accepts me as I am."

John smiled. "Of course, son. We are nothing but accepting here, all walks of life. So how about we order some lunch?" He grabbed the menu and popped it open, and Dean followed suit.

Lunch went well. They chatted about the new house hunting, Castiel getting a lab built, and some about work, and when they were finished, Dean and Castiel headed out to pick up the Impala. "So, you trust me now baby?" Dean winked.

Castiel smiled. "Of course I do! I never not trusted you. I was just nervous about meeting your father, but he’s very kind." 

Dean bit back a laugh, then smiled. "Good, I am glad baby. I love you, ya know."

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean. "I love you too, Dean. More than I even have words for.”

 


	6. The End Game

The alarm sounded and Dean slapped the button a couple of times before it finally went off. He peered over to glance upon his lover and best friend Benny, who was still asleep. Rolling out of bed, he grabbed his cigarettes and lit one, then sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face. 

It had been two weeks now that Dean had been pulling away from Castiel. Dinners had been skipped because of work, and he rolled in late nights after meetings and traveling frequently. The pain that Dean felt inside was insurmountable. It killed him when he heard than disappointed tone in Castiel's voice. He knew the end game was near, but he had a battle inside over it. He didn't want to hurt the man because he loved him, but this was the family business. 

He stood from the bed, grabbed his robe and got on his phone as he walked out on the hotel balcony, then called his husband via skype.

Castiel sat in bed, trying to read but it was useless. He was devastated and defeated. He hadn't even seen Dean in three days and they hadn't had sex in weeks. He was beating himself up constantly about it. He knew he wasn't interesting enough, wasn't good enough in bed or even handsome enough to keep Dean interested, and it was killing him. When his laptop chimed and he saw that Dean was on skype, he bit back tears. "Hello, Dean. What do you want?"

Dean frowned with such a greeting. "What do I want? I wanted to say hello to my husband. How have you been? This trip is killing me. I miss you." Dean blew him a kiss on cam.  
Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry. I just miss you. This has been hard. When will you get home?" What he wanted to ask was when would they have sex again, but of course, he didn't. 

Dean smiled softly. "I fly back in tomorrow. About eleven PM. Benny is gunna pick me up at the airport and bring me straight home."   
Castiel smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "That's good news. I hope you aren't as tired as you have been after all these trips. Maybe we can do something together? Just us?"

Dean nodded. "Will depend on how tired I am post flight baby. This new contract for the new location has just been a lot of work. I have been completely wore out."   
Dean's face did look like he had lost a lot of sleep, and the truth of the matter was, he had. Only, instead of it being all work related, it was primarily stress over the end game.

Castiel nodded. "I understand. I'm just lonely. I miss you. I love you." Castiel could see that Dean looked tired and it was just another thing to beat himself up over. He should be more understanding. He hated himself right now, so much.  
Dean smiled. "I love you too, baby. I miss you terribly. Call Charlie in, he'll be your cuddle buddy for a bit." Dean took a deep inhale from his cigarette, then exhaled slowly. 

Castiel tried to smile, for Dean. "Okay I'll do that. Please, hurry back." He didn't want Dean to see him cry, He felt like his life was coming apart at the seams.  
Dean blew Castiel a kiss, and then told him he was going to go back to bed. Once he got to bed, he stared at Benny, and turned his back, laying on his left to face the outside of the bed. Soon... Soon the end game would come, and Dean wasn't quite sure he was going to be able to handle it himself

.----

Castiel laid in the bed, in the darkness, and tried not to cry. He was so confused by what was going on with Dean, he couldn't think straight anymore. It had been so good, so wonderful in the beginning. He was happier than he ever thought he could be. 

But now, it was all ashes. He hardly ever saw Dean anymore, He was so busy with his business, and was always traveling. He was too tired to have sex, and that was the thing that hurt the most. They had such a good sex life in the beginning, and now it was non-existent. 

He spent so much time alone and hurting, he'd been drinking way too much. He knew it but it was the only thing that seemed to help at all, and the only thing that let him sleep, alone in that big bed. 

One night, a couple of weeks after Dean's last trip, Castiel was alone, again, and pretty buzzed. He grabbed the phone and found Benny in his list of contacts.   
He texted him, 'Can you come over? I just need someone to talk to. Things aren't that good with Dean and I, and I just need to talk to someone. Please?'  
‘Sure. Be right over.’ 

It took about ten minutes, and Benny was knocking at Castiel's door. Dean knew that Benny was on his way, and he kept himself occupied at his brother's house as he said he was going to do. 

Castiel was just opening another bottle of wine when he heard the knock. He walked to the door and let Benny in, then went and sat on the couch.   
"Thank you, Benny. I just really need a friend right now. Things are really bad between Dean and I and I'm... just dying here. I love him so much, and I don't know what to do." He poured himself and Benny a large glass of wine.

Benny took the offered glass of wine and sat down next to Castiel. "I'm sorry to hear that. Sounds pretty bad. I had no idea things were that bad. Dean always makes everything seem peachy, ya know?"   
He looked Castiel over while he wasn't looking. 

Castiel sighed deeply. "It's bad. I mean, he's practically never here, and when he is he's either working late or too tired. We haven't had sex in over a month!" Castiel thought he maybe shouldn't have told Benny that, but he was so frustrated he couldn't think straight.

Benny extended a hand out, and caressed Castiel's thigh with a pat. "Let me help you... let me help you out of the funk, and help build your confidence. You are fucking gorgeous, and I know Dean is stupid to not take advantage of that."

Castiel looked at Benny's hand on his thigh. "No really, it's fine, Benny. I couldn't..." He was thinking hard about it, though, It had been such a long time and he was completely touch-starved.

Benny finished his wine and set the glass down, then turned to face Castiel. His hand cupped his face and he turned it toward him. 

"I can help. Let me help." After all, Benny WAS a sex therapist. He knew the way to help, right?

Castiel didn't pull away. He sat and looked at Benny. He knew in his drunken state it would be wrong, but he was so depressed and unhappy... He suddenly just closed the gap between them and kissed Benny passionately.

Benny opened his lips and allowed for a deeper kiss. His hands slipped up around the other man's back, and he pulled him closer to him. His left hand slipped down between Castiel's thighs and he began to massage his cock through his pajamas. 

Castiel gasped into Benny's mouth when the man touched his cock. If felt so good. He just pushed his hips up into Benny's hand and grabbed Benny around the back of his neck. He was instantly hard and moaned a little.

Benny pulled back and stood from the couch to lead Castiel up to the bedroom. There was a camera set up live feed in the bedroom that Dean put into a teddy bear he'd bought Castiel. It was recording every movement that was made. 

Castiel allowed himself to be led to the bed. He laid down and looked at Benny, who was taking his clothes off. "I"m not sure... I don't think I can do this. I love Dean and he's all I want." But he didn't get up or try to make Benny leave. He felt paralyzed.

Benny crawled up between Castiel's thighs and smiled softly. "Shhh, this will help you with Dean, I promise." Benny began to kiss Castiel softly from his ear down to his neck, then pushed his shirt off of his upper body, throwing it to the side.

Castiel turned his head to give Benny access to his throat, but he was struggling with what was happening. "I want it to help. I want Dean to love me again. Please, Benny, just make Dean love me again!"   
He wasn't even aware that he was crying

Benny was turmoiled to a point of whether this was about to turn into rape or not. He pulled back and glanced at the man, then wiped his tears away. "Tell me yes or no, I won't force you." 

Castiel stopped and thought about it. He found that he was angry at Dean for doing this to them. He suddenly was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. This was all Dean's fault! "I want you, Benny, I'm tired of being sad and horny. Fuck me, please."

Benny grinned, then worked Castiel's pants off and discarded them as well. Once they were both nude, he reached into the bedside table to find the lube and condoms, then slicked his fingers to begin working the other man open, all the while lavishing him in kisses.

Castiel tried to tap down the anger he was feeling and just let Benny have his way. He was hard and leaking precum like it was water from a fountain. He wanted to stop, he really did. But he was too far gone in the feeling of having a man on top of him, his fingers inside, and he knew he was lost.

Benny slipped another finger in and began finger fucking him as they kissed. 

Dean set his phone down and grabbed the bottle of scotch to pour himself a glass.   
"You sure you can watch this?" Sam asked Dean. 

Dean stood silent a moment and tipped the glass back, hiding his emotions. "No." Dean replied.

Castiel moaned loudly, and pushed back on the fingers. He had succeeded in not thinking about anything anymore but how good it felt and how much he needed a cock inside him. "Fuck me, please..."

Dean could hear everything. Benny pulled his fingers out and slipped the condom on. He lubed it up, lined up and slipped inside. He moaned as well at the warmth, then began to fuck Castiel nice and steady. There was an echoing sound from his hips slapping into Castiel's ass.   
Dean grit his teeth, extremely torn. Part of him was jealous that Castiel was sleeping with Benny, and the other part of him was angry with himself that he was going through with the end game. 

"Turn it off, Sam, TURN IT OFF!" Dean shouted to his brother, and Sam did as told, then stood to watch his brother. Dean threw his glass across the bar and leaned against the edge of the bartop, dropping his head as tears began to fall.

Castiel kept his eyes tightly closed, imagining it was Dean and not Benny inside him. He met every thrust with one of his own. "Dean...." he whispered. "Dean…"

Benny ignored his lover's name and continued to make love to Castiel. His hips picked up pace, and he bit down on Castiel's shoulder, sucking hard.

Castiel gasped at the bite, and opened his eyes for a moment. He was actually shocked to see Benny's face above him. "No, stop, I can't..." but he didn't push the man off or make him stop. 

Benny always made a mark when he went in for the end game. He pulled back and slowed his hips. "You want me to stop, Cher?" He was making sure that no matter what, Castiel was telling him what to do. 

Castiel struggled to answer. "Yes... no... no. Benny, he made me do this! He made me and I need it. I need you."

Dean stood upright and turned, then stalked out of the room in a fury. "Dean..." Sam proceeded after his brother. 

"I gotta stop them, Sam! I can't take it!" Dean was a mess. He hurried to get into his Impala, then peeled out to head to the house. 

Benny kissed Castiel passionately again as his body rocked against the other's. He angled his hips, rolling them as he did with each thrust. 

Castiel closed his eyes again and tried to pretend it was Dean, but the image was lost now. He just laid there, letting Benny do whatever he wanted. He felt worse than defeated. He knew he was worthless and he didn't deserve Dean, or any happiness in his life. He felt like he wanted to die.

It took no more than five minutes for Dean to arrive. He didn't only walk in the front door, he slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs.   
"Cas!" Dean called out, he was a complete mess. Tears streamed down his face as he reached the bedroom.

Castiel heard Dean call out his name and he struggled to get Benny off him. He couldn't believe this. He let Benny fuck him and now Dean was going to know. "Get off me! Dean, please... don't come in here! 

Benny rolled off of Castiel and ran a hand through his hair. 

"You fucking cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND!" Dean shouted, then ran his hands into his hair to squeeze the strands, tugging at them. "How could you!"

Castiel couldn't believe it. He looked around, completely lost. "Dean, Dean please... let me explain. I have no excuse. I... I..." 

He could see the look on Dean's face and he just shut up. He had just lost everything because he was drunk and lonely. 

"Please, don't leave me. I'm so sorry! Please, Dean..."

Dean shook his head and backed out of the room, then head down stairs. He was distraught, and he knew his father would just tell him to pull his head out of his ass and be a man about it, but this time was completely different than all the rest. This time, he was truly in love, and he knew the pain of what all the others must have felt when he left them. 

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" Dean cried out. 

Benny worked on getting himself dressed.

Castiel ran down the stairs after Dean, but stopped dead in his tracks when Dean said he wanted a divorce. He didn't even pay attention when Benny came down after them. "Dean, please... I made a horrible mistake, I know, but please, let's talk about it. Please, let's just talk." He was crying so hard it was hard to talk at all.

Dean walked to the kitchen and paced, unsure of what else to do. Divorce was the name of the game, right? That was what the entire point of this was.   
"You fucked my best friend. You couldn't come talk to me, you went to my best friend, and YOU!" Dean pointed to Benny. "Get the FUCK out of my house!" 

Benny stared at Dean in disbelief, but he assumed it was all an act. This was only the second time Dean had done this as far as being the one who got married, so this wasn't exactly rehearsed. 

"Dean..." Benny began. Dean ran up and reared back to punch him, but Benny shifted and instead grabbed him into an embrace and held him, back to chest. 

Castiel followed Dean to the kitchen. He stood and watched his husband pace. He was at a loss to even think of anything to say at this point. 

He was truly shocked when Benny grabbed Dean in the embrace. He looked at the two of them as if he was watching a movie. He'd been shocked when Dean went to hit Benny, but that he understood. He was surprised that Dean hadn't hit him yet. He knew he deserved that, and more. 

He said quietly, "I won't give you a divorce until you sit and talk to me. We need to talk."

Dean shoved Benny off of him, then walked over to Castiel to stare in his eyes, tears re-forming into his own. He didn't hit him, he didn't even say a word, he just walked past him to leave the house. He was beyond words at that point, because half of this situation was his own damned fault. 

Castiel watched Dean walk out with a sob. He turned to Benny. "You need to leave. Now." He watched Benny leave and went and threw himself on the couch. His whole world had shattered around him. 

He grabbed his phone and called Gabriel. "I need you. Now, please."

Benny left after Dean, and Dean left to be with his father. He was irate, and he didn't quite know how to handle this one. He didn't WANT to divorce Castiel.   
"POPS!" Dean shouted as he entered his father's home. He found him in the office and slammed his hands down on the desk. "I'm done. I can't do it. I fucking hurt him, he hurt me... Now I can't even look at Benny!"

"Calm down son. Of course you can, you just gotta grab your balls and take him to court." John replied. 

Dean shook his head and had tears. "No. Nooo, fuck you, fuck this, fuck everything about this bullshit fucking scam game we've had going. I refuse to play this game anymore! I found happiness, and I refuse to let you convince me to lose it!" Dean was more than angry.

Gabriel paced the floor while Castiel told him what happened. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me what was going on? Why did you ever even think to fuck around on Dean? Jesus, Cassie. This is a mess." 

Castiel looked at Gabriel and snorted. "You think I don't know all that? I was embarrassed, for one. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. I never should have married him. I just wasn't good enough." 

Gabriel stood in front of him. "Cassie, you need to stop that. You're too damn good for him! You're good enough for anyone, and if he hadn't put work in front of you, none of this would have happened."   
Castiel could see what Gabe was saying, but he still felt like a total loser. "One thing is for sure, I'm not going to give him a divorce until we can talk this out."

\-----

Dean came back to the house at about two AM. He had gone to a few bars, flirted with a few people, and ignored his phone for Castiel and Benny both. He slowly walked in the door and glanced around through a drunken gaze. He walked over to his office, then flopped down in the chair behind his desk, tipping back the rest of the whiskey bottle he had carried in with him. 

Castiel had said goodbye to Gabriel about an hour before Dean came in. He heard the door, and sat up in bed. He wiped his eyes, and snuck down the stairs to see where Dean was. He had texted Dean several times, but wasn't surprised he didn't get an answer. When he saw him he could tell he was drunk. He just stood there, wondering if he should say anything or not.

Dean swung the bottle by the neck casually as he heard Castiel about. He didn't say anything, because he too wasn't sure what all to say. He was hurting, angry, disappointed and just plain confused. 

Castiel cleared his throat. "Dean? Can we talk or are you too angry and drunk?" He walked to Dean and kneeled at his feet.

Dean looked at Castiel. His eyes were glazed with alcohol, and his face looked distraught. "Talk about what? You fucking Benny? I saw it all." Dean smirked like a smartass. "I saw it all on my phone before I got there." 

"You what? How? oh never mind about that. I would never, ever gotten in bed with Benny if you hadn't ignored me like I didn't exist! Do you have an idea how long it's been since we fucked? Well, do you? Seven goddamned weeks, Dean! Seven! If you had paid me any attention at all, I never would have felt like I was completely useless. Jesus fuck, Dean! I love you! I only wanted you." 

Castiel sobbed but stopped himself. He was angry and hurt himself. He knew Dean would never forgive him. But right now, he was mad as hell.

Dean stood from his chair and grabbed Castiel by the shoulders, then backed him into the wall. His hands cupped his husband's face, and he shook his head. "I had to..." Dean swallowed a gulp of sorrow, then cleared his throat, looking away.

Castiel hit the wall and looked into his husband's eyes. "What do you mean, you had to? What aren't you telling me, Dean? You need to tell me now." 

Dean looked solemn, then shook his head. "It's best you just divorce me, you are better off without me."

Castiel reached out a hand and touched Dean's cheek. "I'll never divorce you Dean. I'll never agree to a divorce. We can work this out, no matter what either of us has done. You love me,. I know it. And you know I love you. Please, talk to me. Just tell me what happened." 

Castiel was feeling like whatever Dean was hiding was going to be hard to hear, but he was the one who had cheated. He deserved whatever Dean had to tell him, and more.

Dean sighed and looked down. "You were my victim... and I was your prey. This business that I do with my father..." Dean swallowed another breath. "Benny was supposed to be a set up, then I would divorce you, take half your shit and move onto another." Dean shook his head and groaned. "Wow... when you actually say it, it's so much worse."

Castiel was lucky that Dean had him pressed against the wall or he would have fallen. "What are you saying? This was all just a set up? You never really loved me? You sent Benny here to what? Seduce me? For my money?" Castiel took a deep breath. "But I know you love me, Dean. I know you do! Please, tell me you really love me! This can't have all just been some game to you."

Dean shook his head, and tears streamed down his face. "I do... love you baby, so much, it's hurt me just as much as you have to stay so far from you for so long."   
Dean wiped at his face, then cupped his husband;s face once more. "Please forgive me, it was meant to be a scam but it ended in real, true emotions."

Castiel leaned his face into Dean's hand. "I don't understand but we both need to be forgiven for some things. I can't quit you, Dean. You're everything I want and need and I love you so much it overwhelms me sometimes. We can work this out. We have to work this out." 

Castiel still couldn't believe Dean began this just to get his money, but he knew he wanted to be married to Dean forever. 

Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him close and tight. "I forgive you. I wasn't so angry at you as I was myself."

Castiel just melted into Dean. "I forgive you, too. I believe you when you say you love me. But I need to ask you one thing. Can we never, ever, see Benny again?"

Dean chuckled and nodded. "I am done with him, too. I will deal with that later." He pulled Castiel into a kiss.

Castiel kissed Dean with all the love and passion he could find within him. He wrapped his hands around Dean's neck and pulled him closer. When he pulled away, he smiled. "Just don't kill him, okay, I don't think they do conjugal visits in this state."  
Dean laughed again. "Okay, I won't kill him, maybe maim him?" He winked.

Castiel chuckled, "Maiming him is fine with me." But then he had a thought. "But what about your father?"  
Dean shrugged. "I told my father I was done. He will have to figure something else out."

Castiel sighed with relief. He reached up and took Dean's face in his hands. "Make love to me. Please, I need to feel you inside of me."

Dean turned Castiel around so that he was facing the desk, then reached into his desk drawer and grabbed his lubricant. Sometimes it paid off to be prepared just by having lube to jack off with.  
"Get naked, baby." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear from behind. He worked his own clothing off and grabbed the lubricant to slick his cock, working himself hard as he waited.

Castiel pulled his sleep pants and his T shirt off and threw them aside. He bent over Dean's desk and thrust his ass out, already breathless at just the idea of being fucked by his husband after so long.

Dean pulled his lubed fingers from his cock and pushed two of them in, knowing Castiel was still worked open a bit from Benny. He began to finger fuck him, pushing his free hand into his husband's hair to yank his head back. 

"This is the only cock you will ever ride, is that understood?" Dean smirked as he whispered into his ear.

Castiel gasped when Dean shoved his two fingers in. He moaned loudly, finally feeling whole again.   
"Yes, Sir. It's the only cock I ever wanted. Please... please fuck me hard and let me know I'm yours for real."

Dean pushed a third one in, and shoved Castiel's face forward, then grabbed his cock and pushed the head in to pause. "Tell me how bad you want it." 

Castiel was panting heavily and moaning even louder. "Oh fuck. I want it so bad. Please, please fuck me, Dean. I need you so much. I need to feel you inside me... please?"   
He pushed his ass back against the head of Dean's cock, desperate to get all of it inside him.

Dean grunted and grabbed Castiel's shoulder to support him, then shoved himself inside and began fucking him with a pretty steady pace. 

Castiel let his head fall back against Dean and he met every thrust. He put his arm behind him to grab Dean's arm. "Oh god, Dean, you feel so good. I missed you so much. I need this..."

Dean started to slam harder, pinning Castiel between him and his desk as he thrust. "I missed you too, baby, so much." 

Castiel couldn't believe how good it was. It was even better than the first time they had made love. He tightened his hole around Dean's cock several times and just groaned.

Dean rolled his hips, making sure he brushed Castiel's prostate quite often. "You close, baby?"

Castiel couldn't reach his cock, but it slapped against the desk with every thrust in Dean made. He groaned, "Yes, so close... "

Dean sped up the pace and pounded Castiel so hard against the desk it began to scoot slightly. He grunted with each push, and finally slammed inside of his lover, cumming inside of him. "Cum for me baby." He panted.

Castiel held on to the desk for dear life, and when Dean came inside him, he came so hard he saw stars. Cum splashed all over the side of the desk and the floor. He groaned out loudly and tried to catch his breath. 

Dean remained inside of his husband as he tried to catch his breath, waiting until he was too soft before he pulled out. "Fuck I love you so much, Cas." Dean confessed, then pulled Castiel up, back to chest so he could grip his hair and tilt his head to the side for a kiss from behind.

Castiel hated that Dean ever got too soft. He wished they could stay like that forever. When Dean pulled him up and kissed him, he kissed Dean back with all the love and passion he was feeling. "I love you, Dean, more than I have words for."

Dean wrapped his hands around his husband's chest and massaged his pecs, kissed him down his jaw to his neck, then sucked down hard in the spot that Benny sucked to mark him. He bit down hard as well, groaning around the bite.

When Dean massaged his chest, Castiel let his head fall back on Dean's shoulder. He wrapped one arm back around Dean's waist and held him close. When Dean bit him, he groaned. "Mark me, baby. Make me see that I'm yours every time I see it."

Dean smirked around the bite, then pulled back and licked over the fresh wound. He pulled away and flipped Castiel around, lifting him up on the desk to sit on it, then kissed him passionately.

Castiel moaned when Dean licked over the wound. "Fuck, I love that..." When Dean sat him on the desk, he spread his legs wide and pulled Dean between them. He put one hand on the back of Dean's neck, keeping him close.

Dean broke the kiss and looked into his husband's eyes. "Thank you for loving me." He whispered.

Castiel smiled at his husband. "I’m saying the same thing to you. Thank you for loving me. I can't imagine a life without you in it." 

Castiel kissed Dean again, this time slow and sweet.

Dean accepted the kiss, and smiled. Now this was the end game he always dreamed of.


End file.
